Transportation Troubles
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: Kaze and Kiara can't get the Transportation Jutsu right, So Kakashi and Iruka help out. Genma shows up and causes more trouble. Hints of GenxRai don't like. don't read.


**A collaboration effort between Kaze and I (Kiara). Hints of GenxRai. If you don't like it then don't read it, but we thank Sarge (Fastforward) for creating pervy Genma! He is most awesome, thank you! We also thank Sarge for the butterfly fic, go read it, it's funny. R&R thankies!  
**

**Disclaimer: we do not owns the Naruto Universe though we want Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.  
**

* * *

"Kashi-senseiiiiiiiiiii!" Kaze whined. "Why do we need to learn to use the transportation jutsu with all that smokey stuff?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Because, Kaze-chan, you can't always remove your weight to get somewhere. It'd be too obvious," he said. "Besides, you're both nineteen already and still can't figure it out!"

"So?" Kiara muttered, pouting as Iruka laughed lightly. "Even if she doesn't drop her weights all the time, I just need to phase and get us there fast!"

"You can't always phase!" Kakashi said, becoming irritated. "Do you want to always give away your secrets? Sheesh!"

"Heh, heh… We made Kashi-sensei mad," Kaze giggled and Kiara nodded in agreement, also giggling. Kakashi let out a huff of frustration, throwing his hands in the air angrily and turning his back on the two girls. "Sooooorrry Kashi-sensei!" Kaze whined, tackling her teacher as he began to walk away.

"But in all seriousness, girls," Iruka spoke up, trying to push Kiara off his waist, who had become jealous of Kaze. "You need to learn how to transport yourselves without needing to run. Even most of my pre-genin students know how to do the transportation jutsu."

"Not fair," Kiara pouted again. "Don't compare us to your students, Iruka-sensei. We're already jounin. And Anbu!"

"You still need to learn basic jutsu," Iruka said, trying to frown at her but failing and instead smiling.

"Now, get off me!" Kakashi yelled, his face still buried in the ground where Kaze had pinned him. Kaze stood up quickly, laughing hesitantly. "Don't make me chidori you, my dear," Kakashi threatened, dusting himself off.

"Aw…." Kaze whined, pouting at her teacher. "I still don't wanna learn this!"

"Get over it!" Kakashi yelled.

"You're so mean, Kakashi-sensei!" Kiara said, frowning at him.

"You two are irritating me," Kakashi muttered, shaking his head and trying to calm down. "Now, to do this jutsu…" Kakashi continued talking, not that the girls were listening, showing them random hand signs and telling them all about the jutsu they didn't want to learn about.

While Kakashi was talking, Kaze pulled out a crochet hook and some yarn and began crocheting while Kiara jumped up and started chasing a butterfly.

"Ooo butterfly!" Kiara shouted, running after the poor insect.

Iruka sighed then reached out and grabbed Kiara's shirt collar as she passed, stopping her cold with a nice yank.

"Oh no you don't. You're supposed to be paying attention!" Iruka chided, frowning at her. He then realized that Kaze was paying even less attention and smacked the back of her head, successfully getting her attention. "You two!" He yelled. Kaze put her yarn away unhappily just as Kakashi had finished talking.

"Did you understand that?" He asked, eyeing the two girls carefully.

Both girls nodded quickly. "Of course, Kashi-sensei!" Kaze said, smiling happily at him.

"Yea, you do a bunch of hand signs like this," Kiara began, doing a few random hand signs, "Then you add some chakra, and boom!" She did so and a moment later an explosion occurred, surprising Kaze into a standing position. The fire and smoke disappeared to reveal a blackened Kiara with frizzed hair. "Um, I may have done it incorrectly…" She muttered, coughing up some black smoke.

"Yea, you did," Kakashi sighed. "Let's see you try it, Kaze-chan."

"No. Way," Kaze stated, waving her arms in disapproving manner. "I saw what that does, no way am I trying it. I'll stick to running, thank you." She waved over her shoulder as she spun around and began walking away. Kakashi sighed before tackling her to the ground. "No! Get off! I don't wanna!"

"Sensei and Kaze sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Kiara sang, her look mischievous.

Iruka quickly claps a hand over her mouth, cutting her off mid word. "I really suggest you don't finish that." Kaze glared at her angrily, blushing hotly and trying to reach a rock just beyond her fingertips, but Kakashi held her down.

"We don't normally sit in trees, Kiara-chan," Kakashi said seriously, earning a hard punch from the girl under him. "Ow, Kaze-chan, why hide it?" Iruka and Kiara blushed bright red and Iruka cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, stop talking," Kaze chanted quickly, closing her eyes and trying to suffocate herself on the ground.

"Talking about what?" Shiranui Genma asked, suddenly appearing near Kaze's head. "What a compromising position," he giggled, watching Kakashi try to keep hold of Kaze.

"Don't make me hurt you," Kaze threatened, immobilized by Kakashi.

"You aren't very threatening in that position, Kaze-chan," Genma snickered, patting Kaze's head. Suddenly, Kakashi let go and Kaze attacked Genma, pushing his head into the ground. "And you are now significantly more threatening," Genma muttered into the dirt.

"We need to get rid of him before Kaze-chan winds up killing 'im." Iruka muttered in Kiara's ear. Kiara's head bobbed up and down in a vigorous nod before smirking evilly. "Uh oh…" Iruka whispered, watching warily as Kiara takes in a deep breath before placing one hand to the side of her mouth and pointing behind Iruka and Kiara with the other.

"Genma, look a butterfly!" Kiara yelled, effectively getting Genma's instant attention even as Kaze stood on his back and pinned him to the ground.

"WEE BUTTERFLY!" Genma squealed happily, jumping up, knocking Kaze to the ground, and leaping away from Kaze and Kakashi and chasing after the invisible butterfly.

Raidou appeared a moment later, taking in Kaze laying on the ground dazedly, Kakashi and Kiara laughing at her, and Iruka trying hard to keep his chuckles unheard. Raidou sighed and asked, "Alright, where'd he go now?"

"He's chasing a fake butterfly Kiara-chan made up," Iruka sighed, pointing behind them in the direction Genma had disappeared towards. Raidou sighed again and followed Genma slowly.

"Alright, back to learning this jutsu," Kakashi said, catching his breath. Kaze glared at him unhappily, standing up and dusting herself off. "Watch carefully…"

Kakashi tried yet again to teach the two girls the hand signs and they were eventually able to recreate every one of them, but after a hundred attempts, the girls could only move a couple of feet and the smoke never appeared.

"You two are making this a lot harder than it really is," Iruka sighed, slouching against a tree in defeat. He watched the girls try one more time and finally successfully produced smoke when they disappeared and again as they reappeared.

"Yay! We did- cough, cough!" The girls shouted triumphantly before collapsing on the ground choking on their transportation smoke.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "Well, you managed to do it, now you have to learn to not breath in as soon as you reappear!" He said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kaze whined, coughing a few more times. Kakashi looked at Iruka for a moment and Iruka nodded his head secretively.

"We have a way for you to learn," Kakashi said, grinning at the two girls. Kaze backed away slowly, uncertain as to why he was looking at them creepily.

"Alright, Kiara, transport yourself here," Iruka said, pointing to the space in front of him. Kiara hesitated, but did so. As soon as she was next to him, Iruka pulled her into a suffocating kiss, preventing her from taking a breath until the smoke had disappeared.

"I'm jealous!" Kaze whined, pouting at Kakashi. Kakashi opened his arms and Kaze transported into them, burying her face into his vest and not taking a breath until the smoke dissipated.

Kiara stumbled around dazedly for a moment before collapsing onto the ground, grinning happily. "I'll learn any jutsu if I get that kind of reward!" She said seriously, looking up at Iruka.


End file.
